Clever Fool
by Bridgr6
Summary: The start of a series featuring Lucy and Flynn's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_**This this is a very short little fic that I put together. I hope you like it! I plan to write more little one shots like this one so please review and make suggestions!**_

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Agent Christopher let out a gasp of anger and disbelief as she waved an arm at the old keyboard piano that had found a place in the "living room" of the bunker.

"Unnecessary risks, Flynn, I specifically remember discussing those with you...I also remember defining them clearly for you," she scolded. Flynn shrugged nonchalantly.

"How do you know this was me?" he asked. Agent Christopher lowered her gaze in a very mother-like glare.

"What's this?" both Flynn and Agent Christopher stopped talking as Lucy walked into the room. Agent Christopher noted the ever present sadness in Lucy's approach and her altogether gloomy posture. Lucy carefully traced a finger over the keys of the rickety piano and glanced up at Agent Christopher.

"This ours?" Lucy asked and while her voice remained neutral, Agent Christopher caught the small sliver of excitement in her eyes. Agent Christopher let out a heavy sigh and gave Flynn a side-long glance. Flynn would happily play the victim if she ordered the removal of the piano.

"I guess now that it's here there's no sense in getting rid of it...the damage has already been done," she grumbled and shot Flynn another less disgruntled glare. Agent Christopher watched Lucy casually study the piano as if only mildly interested. Agent Christopher shook her head once more then headed down the hallway towards her room.

As she was about to turn the corner and disappear from view, she heard the tentative strike of keys and a soft song filtered through the air. She turned to see that Lucy had taken a seat in front of the keyboard and had begun to play a soft but intricate tune. Agent Christopher's gaze shifted to Flynn, who had also begun to walk away from Lucy, but now stood at the opposite side of the room with a smile on his face. Agent Christopher hid her own smirk as she saw the warmth in Flynn's gaze as he watched Lucy play. Lucy's entire demeanor shifted to the happiest Agent Christopher had seen in weeks. She shook her head...Flynn was a fool, but a very clever fool.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I didn't expect to make this a series, but I can't fight it! I hope you like this chapter and this series overall! Please review and let me know what you think!**_

Flynn frowned and slowed his stride as he heard the scuffle of feet nearby. He turned the corner and his frown immediately disappeared. He watched in amusement as Lucy struggled to straighten out the rug she had tripped over near the kitchen. He leaned against the wall casually and took a moment to take in her very clearly inebriated state. Her hair was pulled into a bun but fell stubbornly into her face. Lucy wore a burgundy sweatshirt he had seen her wear before. He snorted as his eyes landed on the mismatched socks on her feet.

Lucy chuckled to herself as she dramatically walked to the fridge on her toes, apparently attempting to be quiet. It was too late in the evening for anyone else to be awake and he would be surprised if anyone awoke from her minimal sound. Lucy began to gather food from the fridge. Flynn pushed off of the wall and silently strode over to her as she began to load the counter with food.

"Looking for a midnight snack?" he asked as he stepped a few feet behind her. She whirled around, her eyes widening in surprise. She instinctively held up the jar in her hands as a weapon. He chuckled as he eyed the pickle jar. "Better put that down, you could do some real damage with it," he smirked. Lucy squinted her eyes at him and lowered the jar, clearly relieved he wasn't an intruder. Lucy eyed him for a long moment and he merely grinned as he stared into her dazed eyes.

Lucy set the pickle jar down on the counter and took a few steps towards him. She stood on her tiptoes and placed her hands on her hips, eyeing him.

"What're you doin' up?" She asked, her words slightly slurred and her eyes glittering mischievously. Even on her tiptoes, she was several feet shorter than him.

"I could ask you the same thing," he countered. Lucy blew a strand of hair out of her face as she struggled to balance on her toes.

"Undoubtedly, causin' trouble," she concluded. Flynn shook his head in amusement. He then placed his hand on the top of her head and pressed down gently, forcing her back to her regular height.

"Need help?" He asked, eyeing the mess of food on the counter behind her.

"No," she stubbornly whirled away from him, sidestepping slightly to regain balance as she returned to her task of making...whatever it was she was attempting to create. Flynn watched her for another moment before moving around the counter and taking a seat on the nearby barstools.

Lucy's face was scrunched up in concentration as she smeared various condiments on bread. Unfortunately, it appeared that intoxicated Lucy was as bad of a cook as sober Lucy. He cringed slightly.

"You making me one?" he asked as he rested his head on his hand. Lucy glanced up at him with a grin.

"You want pickles?" She asked as she reached for a jar of peanut butter.

"Of course," he humored her. A few moments later she placed a sandwich in front of him and took a seat on the barstool next to him. She took a big bite of her sandwich and closed her eyes in euphoria as she chewed. Flynn sniffed the sandwich and cringed again. She had mixed some sort of meat with peanut butter and pickles. He took a bite once she glanced at him. She took another massive bite and snorted as she watched him struggle to force the food down. She rotated her sandwich to one hand and reached out to pinch his nose with the other.

"Swallow it," she laughed as she continued to hold his nose. He somehow managed to choke it down. She released his nose and leaned back in her chair with a laugh. He continued to watch her in amusement as she took yet another bite of the grotesque sandwich.

"Wimp," she said in between chews. He chuckled and pushed his sandwich towards her. He liked the happy glimmer in her eyes as she stared up at him. He also liked that she sat close to him and didn't seem at all bothered with his presence.

Part of Flynn felt guilty for enjoying her intoxicated state as he knew it was her suffering that had led her to take refuge in the vodka bottle. He wanted to spend time with her and although he enjoyed this carefree, playful version of Lucy; he wanted her to be happy enough to live without the booze.

He turned his body to face towards her slightly, placed his elbow on the counter and rested his cheek on his fist. He then placed his other hand on the counter between them, palm facing up. Lucy glanced at him and then at the hand extended towards her. She pushed her sandwich away and smirked as she mimicked his posture. Lucy placed her elbow on the counter and rested her cheek in her hand. She then gently placed her hand in his, palm face down and smiled as if she were playing some sort of miming game. Flynn smiled and squeezed her hand gently. He hoped she could could read the silent " _Are you okay?"_ in his eyes. The cheeky smirk slowly faded from her face as she stared into his eyes. She appeared to sober up under his concerned gaze. Flynn felt her hand hold onto his as her eyes watered.

"I miss her," Lucy's voice was a broken whisper. Flynn held her hand even tighter, his thumb briefly brushing along her knuckles.

"We're going to get them back," he said firmly, ducking his head to hold her gaze as she attempted to glance away. She seemed to be searching for some sort of truth in his eyes. She must have found what she was looking for because she sniffled and her eyes were warm when they relaxed back on his.

Flynn searched for his own truth behind Lucy's eyes. Her thumb brushed his knuckles, mimicking his earlier movement. " _Until then we have each other,"_ he read in her gaze. He felt his own body relax. They sat together, fingers still interlocked for a long moment.

"Well, I could go for another sandwich," Lucy announced and Flynn didn't hold back the snort of laughter that burst free from his lips.


	3. An Old Friend

_**Well, here is another little glimpse into that wonderful Lucy/Flynn relationship. It's a bit cheesy but I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**_

As far as missions went, it had not been a bad one. They had stopped Rittenhouse without injury and had worked well as a team.

Flynn looked around at Rufus, Jiya and finally Lucy before he clapped his hands together.

"Well, I say we have about ten minutes until the show..if we hurry, we can still make it," Flynn made a show of looking down at his watch.

"What show?" Lucy asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Flynn glanced up at Rufus, who had a slow smile spreading across his face. He had been with Flynn earlier when he had spotted the tattered flyer for a special show.

"I can definitely get behind that idea," Rufus agreed and grabbed Jiya's hand. "Let's go," he said and began dragging her away, overcome by his own excitement. "We will meet you there," he tossed back to Flynn. Flynn smirked down at Lucy, who opened her mouth and closed it wordlessly as Rufus and Jiya trudged away.

"We have to get back," Lucy exclaimed. "Rufus! What're you-" she yelled after him.

"Lucy, I say it's about time we take advantage of these trips," Flynn insisted. She stared up at him in disbelief.

"What if Rittenhouse jumps again? We have to get back," she stammered. Flynn placed his hands on her shoulders gently and felt his gaze soften as his eyes ducked to meet hers.

"Lucy, we won't be able to charge up that hunk of junk quick enough to follow Rittenhouse if they jump right away...you know this," he reasoned. Lucy once again opened and closed her mouth wordlessly. "Alright, it's settled then!" he released her shoulders and reached for her hand. He half expected her to pull away, but was pleased when Lucy allowed him to lead her further away from the Lifeboat.

XXXXXXXX

"Flynn, what's this?" Lucy asked as he led her into a large theater that was primarily constructed of wood and was a bit drafty. He smirked down at her.

"I thought you were the historian? You don't recognize anyone?" he teased as he gestured a hand towards the main stage. Lucy let out a laugh that turned into a breathless wheeze as she spotted a familiar form on stage. Her hand gripped his tighter as she raised her other hand to cover her mouth in shock. Lucy's eyes watered as they shifted from the stage to Flynn.

"Harry?" she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. Flynn nodded his head with a pleased grin. He squeezed her hand and watched pride flash in her eyes as she watched an older Harry Houdini hold a much larger audience captive.

"I thought you should see your old friend in all of his glory," he explained casually. It was a partial apology for their previous interactions in the company of the infamous escape artist. Flynn ducked his head to stare into her awestruck eyes seriously. "We see so much of the bad parts of history and someone like you...someone who loves history, deserves to see the brighter points," he said, his chest warm as he watched her. Lucy's eyes held his for a long moment before her face broke into a big grin. Flynn was pleasantly surprised as Lucy flung her arms around him. He chuckled and bent slightly to wrap his arms around her tightly.

"Thank you," Lucy's voice was a shaky gasp. Flynn hesitated for a moment, unsure of his next words. He knew that she disliked his use of her journal when it came to her personal life, but he couldn't allow the words to go unspoken. Flynn was sure that he would be the only one to speak them to her.

"Happy Birthday, Lucy," he whispered softly so that only she could hear. He registered her sharp intake of breath at his words and relished the moment as her arms tightened around him.


	4. Fighting Gravity

_**This mushy story continues...I'm just loving Lucy and Flynn! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**_

Lucy looked up from her dinner plate, her ears just barely registering the dull conversation between Rufus and Conor and the clanking silverware against plates as the team ate together.

Lucy found Flynn's gaze on her as she glanced across the table. His gaze was stern as it flickered from her untouched meal to her eyes. He held her eyes in a challenge as he took a bite of the chicken on his own plate. His eyebrows raised as he chewed. Lucy ducked her head sheepishly and she half-unwillingly took an initial bite of her dinner. As she chewed, she continued to push the food around her plate with her fork, avoiding Flynn's burning gaze.

Suddenly, she felt the gentle tap of a socked foot against her shin under the table. She looked up and was once again met by Flynn's insisting eyes. He nodded his head towards her plate, insistent. Her eyes shifted to a glare as she stared at him across the table in their little silent conversation. She hesitated for a moment before obediently eating more of her dinner. Satisfied, Flynn leaned back in his chair and his features relaxed into a soft smile.

XXXXXXXX

Lucy released the sink drain as she dried the last of the dishes. As she reached to place the final plate in the overhead cupboard, she felt warm fingers against her own and the dish was pushed out of her reach and safely on the shelf. She turned towards Flynn as he lowered his arm. He was close enough that Lucy had to cock her head upwards to look him in the eyes. She smiled her thanks as she leaned a hand on the counter. He gave her a soft smile and placed his hand on the counter a few inches from hers.

"Dinner was good," he said casually. She hummed in agreement as she gently reached out and picked invisible lint off of his sweater.

"You know...you are being quite the mother hen these days," she said, just as casual. His eyes continued to study her as she refused to meet his eyes. She both adored and hated the way he studied her. She felt comfort in his watchful gaze, but hated the way it made her want to depend on him.

"Lucy-," he hesitated for a moment, catching her hand in his own to force her to look at him. "I worry about you," he said softly, his voice cracking slightly. Her chest clenched at the concern in his olive eyes. She forced a soft smile onto her lips as she affectionately tugged at Flynn's fingertips.

"Don't-," she assured him. "I'm fine," she added, but he tilted his head in doubt. "I'm doing better," she corrected with a breathless laugh. No sense in lying to him as he always seemed to see right through her. She didn't add the 'because of you' to the end of the sentence. The praise was deserved and he probably deserved to hear the words spoken aloud, but she feared the repercussions. Lucy could feel a natural gravitation towards Flynn and it scared her. With each concerned look and happy smile shared between them, she felt the gravitation grow stronger. They didn't need complications...they couldn't afford to become emotionally attached or rather, she couldn't afford to become emotionally attached.

"Lucy-" Flynn's voice was a slight whisper as he soothed a thumb over her knuckles. Lucy looked up at him again, her dark eyes melting against the light warmth of his. She half jerked her free hand upwards to touch the graceful lines of his face, but hesitated. She could see the same yearning in her heart reflected in his eyes. She dropped her hand. Giving in to that yearning would only hurt them both in the end. She had already learned that lesson the hard way. Lucy had often allowed her heart to charge forward, rushing her into poor decisions. She had often been foolish, but she had always prided herself in learning from her mistakes.

Lucy dropped Flynn's gaze as she slipped her fingers from his.

"Goodnight, Partner," she murmured as she stepped away from him, her body pained by the pull against gravity.

"Goodnight, Professor," Flynn's voice was unbearably soft as his accent thickened with emotion. Her acknowledgment of their relationship was not lost on him.


	5. Their Story

**_I'm pretty happy with this one, guys! I hope you are too! I'm so hype for the season finale...you don't even knowwwww_**

How Lucy had found two copies of the large history book, Flynn did not know, but he would not complain.

One evening a few weeks prior, she had simply waltzed into his room with two identical leather bound books cradled in her arms. He had looked up at her quizzically and without words, she had handed him one of the books. Lucy had then plopped herself onto his bed and began reading her copy. He had watched her in stunned silence for a long moment before he had opened his copy and began reading. About an hour had passed before Lucy stood up, approached him, and silently closed the book in his hands. Flynn had once again been left in a stunned silence as she exited his room. He had stared at the book for a long moment before sliding it into one of the wooden drawers next to his armchair.

From that point forward, every night at around the same time, Lucy would pop her head into his room. She always ignored any sort of formal knocking or exchange of pleasantries. Flynn would look up as though he had not been expecting her and they would share a soft smile. He would then reach into the drawer beside his armchair and pull out his copy of their book. Lucy would take her post on his bed with her copy.

Eventually the evenings shifted from an hour of silent reading to an hour of reading together. Not aloud, but every few minutes, Lucy's laugh would ring out.

"Flynn, page eighty-four," she would instruct and he would find the spot and read it eagerly. Her eyes would watch him closely for his reaction and he would award her with a laugh. They would exchange banter and thoughts on whatever historical person or event caught their interest. Once the hour had elapsed, Lucy would always walk over to him and close the book in his hands before taking her leave.

Immediately after Lucy would leave, Flynn would count the pages left in the book and wish she had chosen a longer novel.

Of course, he enjoyed the story and learning new history, but the real treat came with the time spent with Lucy.

XXXXXXXX

Flynn currently found himself sitting in his armchair, awaiting the arrival of his favorite historian. He sat up straighter as he heard footsteps outside the door. A moment later, Lucy dragged a small chair into the room behind her. He watched her with an amused smirk as she kicked the door close with her foot. Lucy dragged the chair next to his much larger armchair, leaving a few inches between them. Flynn did not comment on her new accommodations as she sat down next to him. He thumbed open his book and began to read.

"Page two hundred and fifty two, paragraph three," he murmured to her a half hour later. He grinned as she flipped to the page in question with an endearing scrunch of the brow. He patiently waited as she searched for the correct paragraph. A few beats later, she let out a burst of laughter that stretched the grin on his face even further.

"I love this man," she chuckled as her eyes glittered up at him. He hummed in agreement. She was talking about the author, of course.

Another ten minutes passed in silence before Flynn felt a slight weight on his shoulder that startled him. He glanced down without moving and saw that Lucy had rested her head against his shoulder. He fought the grin and any sort of outward reaction that would alarm her. His eyes moved back to the book, but he could barely focus on the words.

Once they hit the normal hour benchmark, Lucy reached across his lap and closed his book. Instead of leaving immediately like she usually did, she stayed with her head on his shoulder for an extra five minutes. It wasn't long enough though because the moment she stood, he missed her warmth and presence.

Once Lucy left with her book clutched close to her chest, Flynn counted the pages left. His heart sunk at the small number, but he grinned as he noticed that she had left her chair behind...she would be back.


	6. Life Together

_**Soooo Flynn and Lucy are trapped in Montana in the 1920s...I don't provide a real backstory for how they got trapped because I couldn't think of a great one and also, I just wanted to focus on their survival together...I hope you enjoy it anyway and for all of my history buffs, I apologize for any inaccuracy or ignorance. Please leave me your comments and reviews!**_

The first month dragged on as Lucy kept her distance and hope clung to them at the start of each day...the hope that the team would somehow find them in the middle of Montana in the 1920s. They were in the literal middle of nowhere with no historical significance and no real way to attract the team's attention in the future.

They had managed to acquire an old farmhouse miles outside of the nearest town. It was definitely in need of some tender love and care, but it provided shelter and basic necessities. While it had been a rough start, they now could call it a home.

Flynn watched everyday as Lucy kept her walls up and treated him with a friendly politeness you would expect between acquaintances. He knew they were more than that...so much more.

To the locals in town, they were the strangely reclusive Mr. and Mrs. Flynn. They had settled on using their real names in hope of attracting the attention of the team.

Flynn struggled for weeks to bridge the gap between him and Lucy. He supposed they could simply continue to live as pleasant strangers, but in the back of his mind he knew it could be a long time before they were found...if they were ever found. They needed each other to survive and they needed human interaction.

Flynn chipped away at Lucy's wall each day through small gestures. At first, he brought her flowers from his walk along the dirt road leading into town. That had garnered a warm smile from Lucy. Feeling successful, he took up other ways of charming her whether it be making her tea or warming blankets for her before bed. Some days, he felt foolish trying to court her, but her smile always chased away those feelings in the end.

Two months into their life together, Flynn knew he had broken down the wall. He had returned from town with a small wriggling bundle hidden under his jacket. He had found Lucy outside hanging laundry on the clothes line. He had approached her slowly and watched a small smile pull on her lips as she saw him. She looked at him curiously with his hand underneath his jacket. Her face had become incandescent as he had pulled the small mutt out of hiding. Her smile had shattered his heart as she had flung her arms around him in a joyous hug. He had chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.

XXXXXXXX

Some days, Flynn hated how much he loved their simple life. He felt guilty that they could live so happily while Rittenhouse caused havoc in the present. Of course, he knew they couldn't do anything more, but it didn't stop the guilt or the happiness.

Four more months passed and Flynn realized he was happier than he had been in years. It was just the two of them; him and Lucy, but they were happy.

Lucy now accompanied him on his weekly trips to town and conversed with other locals. He enjoyed their peaceful walks to town, their hands swinging close and occasionally brushing intentionally.

They both made friends, but at the beginning and end of every day it was just the two of them taking care of each other and their home.

He made breakfast in the mornings and woke her with hot tea in bed. She would smile at him through sleepy eyes, her tossled hair framing her face.

She would spend the day doing laundry and tending to the garden while he worked with the animals and fixed up the house. She would stop his work with lunch and frequent breaks of iced tea and warm cinnamon rolls.

Each afternoon, they would sit together on the porch, their feet and knees touching as they ate and gazed out at their land. It really was a breathtaking view.

Each evening, they would laugh through dinner, a few lamps casting light across their faces as they ate. They talked about everything and anything. He loved watching her face light up with laughter.

After dinner, he would turn on the small radio and they would twirl around the small living room in a slow dance. Her arms would wrap around his neck and her sock clad feet would rest on his shoes as he swayed slowly. Eventually, Walter, their precious pup, would intrude and squeeze his way between their legs and they would break apart in breathless laughter.

Flynn was living a life he had always dreamed of...a cowboy living on a quiet farm life with a woman he adored.

At first, they had slept in separate bedrooms out of respect for personal space and the nervous desire to fight the inevitable. Their sleeping arrangements quickly changed as winter hit. The brutal cold pulled him from his sleep multiple nights before one night, Lucy walked into his room wrapped in multiple blankets and shivering violently. He had immediately pulled back the blankets and she had slipped into his arms. He wasn't sure if it was the extra blankets, body warmth or the comfort of Lucy that allowed him to sleep soundly from then on.

XXXXXXXX

Their first intimate physical contact came after a day that had almost ended in tragedy.

Flynn had been working on securing one of the fence lines for the horses when Walter had approached him at a run. The dog had barked at him loudly. Flynn's blood had immediately run cold. Something was wrong.

The dog took off in a sprint towards the barn and Flynn was quick on his heels. Flynn sprinted up the steps of the house and lunged for his rifle, his heart pounding as he jumped from the porch and sprinted for the barn.

He came to a sliding halt in the doorway of the barn and once again, his heart plummeted in his chest. Lucy stood frozen against the side wall of the barn as a prairie rattlesnake coiled near her feet, its head raised for an attack. Her eyes were wide with terror as they met his.

"Lucy," he murmured slowly. "Do not move an inch," he instructed as he slowly raised the rifle. She nodded wordlessly, her eyes watching the snake. Flynn's hands were steady as he aimed for the snake's head. If he missed, the snake would attack the closest target.

A second passed and he fired, watching as the snake splintered and fell away in a splatter of blood. Flynn tossed his rifle aside and rushed forward, his hands desperate as he reached for Lucy. His hands cupped her face as his worried eyes searched hers.

"Did it bite you? Are you okay?" his words came out rushed.

"It didn't bite me, I'm okay," she gasped out, her hands shaking as they gripped his arms. He watched a wince cross her face and he followed her gaze to a streak of blood on her leg. He dropped to his knee and examined the wound. "It's nothing. I just cut it on the pitchfork trying to get away," she explained. Flynn noted the depth of the cut and the location. As Flynn went to stand, he swept Lucy up in a bridal-style carry. He was aware of her surprised gasp but surprisingly, she offered no protest as he carried her towards the house. She was feather light as her arms looped around his neck and her head lolled against her shoulder.

Flynn gently set her on the couch and grabbed the makeshift first aid kit from the kitchen cupboard.

"You're going to need a couple of stitches," he murmured as he began to clean the wound.

Once he had patched her up to his liking, he returned the first aid kit to the cupboard and crouched in front of her. She straightened on the couch and cautiously set her foot on the ground.

He reached out and clasped one of her hands in his. His eyes were soft and full of fear as he gazed into her brown eyes.

"Lucy, if that rattler had bitten you-" he was unable to finish the sentence. It would have been almost certain death without the luxury of a nearby hospital or anti-venom. Lucy raised her free hand and placed it against his cheek, her thumb brushing carefully against the stubble.

"It didn't and I'm fine...thanks to you," her voice was a comforting murmur.

"And Walter," he confessed with a smile at the dog that now lay curled up against a nearby bookshelf.

"My heroic boys," Lucy smiled, her eyes welling with tears and pride. Flynn's own eyes glittered emotion.

"I can't lose you," his voice broke at the soft confession.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lucy whispered as she pulled her hand from his and used it to frame his face. She gently pulled him forward and he let her. Their noses gently brushed a moment before their lips met in a slow, but electrifying kiss. Flynn was intoxicated by the smell of wildflowers and the taste of honey as he deepened the kiss.

Eventually, Lucy pulled away, her eyes a little dazed and her breathing heavy. His heart melted as her slightly pink lips slipped into a grin. He felt his entire face break out into a happy smile.

Flynn gently scooped Lucy into his arms as he twisted to sit on the couch, pulling her with him. She let out a content sigh as her head leaned back into the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped completely around her and her hands covered his. They sat together in silence for a long moment before Lucy spoke up again.

"Garcia?" she murmured, turning her head to rest lightly against his.

"Mmmmm?" Flynn elicited the peaceful sound in response.

"You make me happy," she said lightly, her eyes closed.

"You make me happy too, Luce," he whispered, his arms holding her closer.


	7. She loved him

**_This is a fluff piece through and through...it is not a sequel to the last chapter but follows the same storyline of them being trapped in Montana in the 1920s. So, check out the last chapter of you haven't! I'll be posting Flynn's version tomorrow! Thank-you for all of you comments! Enjoy!_**

Lucy loved her tall, dark, and handsome cowboy.

She loved the way he had to bend at the waist to kiss her cheek. He always kissed her cheek when they were out in town as if he couldn't go a whole day without being affectionate.

She loved the way his hat hid their faces when he surprised her with a passionate kiss. While this kind of affection was frowned upon in public, he didn't hesitate to twirl her around and surprise her with a kiss when she was cooking or doing laundry at home.

She never wore heels as it was impractical for her day to day life so their height difference was always notable. She loved when he stood close because his towering presence made her feel protected even when it was unnecessary.

She loved that she was privy to his great sense of humor. He made her laugh all too often with his dry jokes and sassy comments...and that smile; his smile nearly tore her heart in two. No one had ever looked at her the way he did.

She loved that when she was busy tidying around the house or when they were out in town and she was talking with their distant neighbors, she could see and feel his affectionate gaze in her peripheral.

She loved that they could communicate silently. Often times, when he was working outside with the animals and she was in the garden, she would look up, catch his eyes and they would both grin boldly. Then she would bring him a glass of iced tea and they would sit close together on their porch.

She loved that in the lazy evenings, when the sun would go down and he needed to survey the property before dark, they would walk together. He would take off his hat and plop it on her head with a grin as they linked fingers and walked along the fence line. Eventually, Lucy would ditch her uncomfortable shoes and he would carry them in his free hand.

They were devoted to each other in a way that went beyond survival. Sure, It had started as a way to survive; each of them taking care of the other and ensuring their home was well cared for, but now it was a partnership in all sense of the words...and she loved it.


	8. He Loved Her

**_Hiya! This chapter is Flynn's list of things he loves about Lucy. This chapter follows the storyline/relationship from the last two chapters of this fic so check those out if you haven't! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!_**

Flynn loved his short, brilliant, fierce historian.

He loved the way she stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. She would always brush her fingers along his stubbly cheek affectionately after they kissed.

He loved the way that she would surprise him with hugs that left him warm and breathless. She would sneak up on him from behind, her hands would slide around his chest and her face would rest against his back.

He loved that she never wore heels and allowed for their natural height difference. She would stand on his feet when they danced in order to reach his shoulders and he would rest his chin on her head when they embraced each other.

He loved making her laugh. If her smile didn't destroy him...her laugh always did. Her caramel eyes would light up with joy and the edges would crinkle upwards, illuminating her face and weakening his knees.

He loved her love of hand holding. Whenever they walked anywhere, her hand was sure to find his. She would hook his hand with her pinkie and intertwine their fingers.

He loved that none of the men in town dare approach her because she let them all know she was happy with him. He didn't need to be jealous because she never looked in another man's direction and he never looked to any other woman.

He loved that she badgered him to eat more when he was especially tired from working outside all day. She would silently fill another plate of food and slide it to him with a determined stare. He never complained; her cooking was divine.

He loved that she took care of him. When he walked through the door exhausted and found her sitting on the couch reading, she would pat her lap and he would lay on his back with his head on her legs. Her fingers would massage his scalp and she would read softly to him. He would wake up hours later to the smell of dinner and her smiling face.

He had loved the moment when she had begun calling him by his first name, but had loved it even more when she had started calling him "honey."

He loved her soft snoring in his ear when she hugged him close in bed. Each night, she would curl up next to him, her face resting in the crook of his neck as her arm wrapped around his chest. Her incessant teasing of his much louder snoring made him grin.

He loved that he found peace with her and hated that he could one day lose it.


	9. Three Little Words

Took a bit of a break but I'm happy to be back! Here's another chapter featuring Lucy and Flynn still trapped in 1920s Montana. Thank you so much for all of your feedback!

Flynn grinned as he walked into their small kitchen and saw Lucy framed by the sunlight shining through the window above the sink. His smile quickly turned into a frown as he noticed the paleness of Lucy's skin and the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. He watched as she walked into the sitting area and sat down on the couch, a hand raised to her head.

"Lucy, are you feeling okay?" he asked as he moved to her. She dropped her hand and looked up at him with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she assured, her smile brightening to hide any doubts. He noticed her slight tremor as she stood.

XXXXXXXX

It was the middle of the afternoon and although they were experiencing the first days of winter, the sun was brutal as it beat down on Flynn. He worked on the fencepost in front of him, choosing the fence work instead of fieldwork in order to maintain a closer proximity to the house. He wanted to keep a close eye on Lucy, especially during the first cold front of the year.

Twenty minutes later, Flynn's ears perked up as he heard what sounded like the shattering of ceramic. He turned towards the house.

"Lucy? Everything okay?" he called out. He waited a heartbeat m, but received no reply. "Lucy?" he called again, more loudly as he got to his feet. He was greeted by silence once again and immediately broke into a trot towards the house only fifty meters away.

Flynn's heart leaped somewhere into his throat as he cleared the stairs and burst through the open doorway of their tiny abode. He froze for a second as his eyes landed on Lucy's body next to the broken ceramic plate on the ground.

"Lucy!" her name escaped his lips in a desperate gasp as he slid to his knees next to her.

Lucy's eyes were half-closed and the paleness and sweating had only increased.

"Lucy? Lucy!" Flynn's voice was full of terror as he gently shook her. She let out a low groan.

"I'm fine," her words were soft and slurred. He lifted her into his arms quickly and carried her to their bed. He pulled back the sheets with one hand and laid her down gently.

"You're not fine," Flynn said forcefully, his hand pressing against her forehead. She was burning up. He took in her fever and fading consciousness and made a decision. "You need Doc Henderson," he muttered more to himself than to her. She reached for his hand.

"Don't leave," Lucy's voice was a soft plea that nearly broke him. Flynn squeezed her hand, temporarily torn between wanting to stay with her and getting help. She was too sick...she needed a real doctor and he couldn't waste time. He knelt next to the bed and gently caressed her cheek.

"I have to, Luce, you need a doctor," he explained. She didn't seem to hear him as she closed her eyes. This pushed him into action. He took off his jacket and heavy long sleeve shirt, leaving him with only his undershirt, pants and shoes. He moved to Lucy's bedside once again and pressed a rushed kiss to her forehead.

"I'll be back," he whispered the promise.

Without further hesitation, he ran out the doorway and jumped from the front porch in a run. Flynn picked up speed as he hit the dirt road leading into town. He couldn't afford to waste time on the hour-long walk.

As he pushed his legs faster and felt his lungs burn, he regretted not buying them a car or a phone. They hadn't needed one before but he should have taken emergencies into account. Realistically, they couldn't really afford the luxury of the phone or car, but he would give anything to get back to Lucy sooner. He hated that she was alone and suffering. His mind flickered through all of the horrible illnesses of the early 20th century and the lack of proper medicine. She couldn't die from some horrible disease that was curable in their time...he wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't lose her. Not to any disease or any person...not even to fate.

XXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, Flynn burst through Doc Henderson's office sweating and breathing heavily.

"My wife-Lucy is ill," he gasped out, his heart beating fast in his chest. The older man immediately stood, his actions quick as he read the fear and desperation on Flynn's face. Plus, Flynn was quite a sight with sweat dripping down his face and dirt covering the bottoms of his pants.

"We will take my car," Doctor Henderson said and Flynn felt a flood of relief.

XXXXXXXX

Doc Henderson plucked up his bag and affectionately patted the blanket over Lucy's hand before turning to Flynn.

Doc Henderson could see the deep worry in the younger man's brow and in the way his eyes never left his wife. It had been a long time since he had seen such dotting behavior from a man to his wife. Then again, it had been a long time since he had seen a married couple as in love as the Flynns. They were somewhat reclusive with their little farmhouse outside of town, but when they made their weekly trips into town they were sociable and friendly...Lucy especially. Her ability to make friends with anyone was clear and Doc Henderson found even himself entranced by the delightful young lady. It pained him to see her in such a state.

What fascinated Doc Henderson more than Lucy's bright and infectious demeanor was her intellect. He could tell she was well-educated and her knowledge of history astounded him. He looked forward to her weekly stroll into town as it was normally followed by a warm visit to his office.

"How is she, Doc?" Mr. Flynn asked, his hand gripping his wife's gently.

"She has the influenza...a severe version formed from the early winter and her body's reaction to a new environment. A few more days of close observation and she will be fine," Doc Henderson smiled in reassurance. He handed Mr. Flynn a few bottles of medication and issued strict instructions for their application. "If Mrs. Flynn gets worse at any point in time, call for me again-or I suppose run for me," Doc Henderson teased with a smile.

Mr. Flynn let out a huff of laughter and ducked his head sheepishly.

"We will be getting a telephone," Mr. Flynn said.

"I think that would be for the best," Doc Henderson grinned.

Before he took his leave, he paused for a moment to study the house belonging to the Flynns. It was small and quaint, but packed full of warmth. The entire house smelled of cinnamon and honey. He smiled at the large bookshelf in the living room and the matching slippers near the couch.

It was clear that the Flynns were not a rich couple (this was especially notable as Doc Henderson was sure Mr. Flynn had run all the way to his office because of their lack of vehicular transportation), but anyone could see they were a happy couple.

Doc Henderson exited the small home, Mr. Flynn not paying him any attention as he knelt by his wife's bedside and whispered to her softly. Doc Henderson smiled as he placed his hat on his head and looked out over the open land in front of him. It was a truly spectacular view as the Flynns' small farm stretched wide beneath the setting sun.

A thought struck him that maybe the Flynn were not reclusive, but simply so happy with each other that other company was not needed. The thought made him smile as his mind drifted to his own wife and the thought of returning home.

XXXXXXXX

Flynn crouched next to the bed, his hand slipping into Lucy's once again as he pressed a cold rag against her forehead. She gave him a weak smile, her eyes dark against her pale skin. Her lips were chapped and her skin burning hot. He had already given her all of her medicine for the day and could only pray that it worked. Although Flynn had his doubts about small town medicine, he trusted Doc Henderson. The older doctor seemed knowledgeable in his practice and seemed to hold a fondness for Lucy.

Flynn lifted Lucy's fingers to his lips and kissed her knuckles as he slowly moved the rag against her forehead.

"You're going to be okay, Sweetheart," he murmured, squeezing her hand. "Just a day or two more and it'll be over," he promised. He hated seeing her in pain.

Lucy smiled weakly and lifted her hand to lightly tap his brow with her index finger.

"Stop worrying that pretty little head of yours," she murmured with a weak smile that was only really identifiable through the glimmer in her eyes.

"Pretty?" he chuckled.

"Mhmmm," Lucy dropped her hand and flicked her finger down his nose. "Cute as a button," she teased lightly.

A moment later, Lucy's smile disappeared as she broke into a fit of coughing that made Flynn's chest tighten unpleasantly. He needed to be closer to her.

Flynn tugged off his shoes and changed into clean clothes quickly. Lucy's eyes only half watched him with a smirk.

"I don't want to get you sick," she murmured as she watched him pull back the sheets slightly.

"I'm immune," he joked as he slid into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Doc Henderson says you need to stay warm anyway," he added. Lucy sighed contently as she relaxed into his embrace, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

Feeling Lucy's steady heartbeat against his calmed him, but he felt the need to hold her as close as possible for fear of her slipping away. She seemed to sense this thought.

"I'm not going anywhere," she murmured softly against his neck, her tone both teasing and serious.

There were so many things Flynn wanted to say to her...mostly that he couldn't do any of this without her and definitely couldn't live anywhere or in any time without her. The depth of his feelings for her gripped him suddenly and tightly and three words slipped from his lips naturally.

"I love you," his voice was a hoarse whisper against her hair. He could feel her falling asleep against him as her breathing deepened and worried briefly that she didn't hear him.

"Luv you too, -'Cia," her voice was a slight slur as she remained half asleep. She nestled closer to him and slipped her arm around his waist. He grinned broadly as his heart filled with love and warmth. She had spoken the words so naturally as if she had spoken them a million times before.

Flynn felt the urge to repeat the words as a hum of pure joy rolled through his body. He stopped himself...knowing he had the rest of their lives to shower her with love.

Flynn glanced up as he heard Walter, their loyal pup, make his way to Lucy's side of the bed. Walter placed his head on the bed and pushed his nose under Lucy's free hand, looking up at her with complete devotion and love shining in his eyes. Flynn let out a huff of laughter.

"You and me both, pal...you and me both," Flynn have Walter a knowing look as he held Lucy's other hand.


	10. Turtleneck Trouble

_**Hiya! I am back with another fluffy chapter of Garcy! I love writing their life together in the 1920s so I'll try to keep writing these little snapshots. Let me know what you think and as always, thank-you so much for reading!**_

Garcia grinned to himself as he neared the house from his work in the fields. It was nearly dark out and the shadows of dusk still clung to the mountainous slopes behind him. The evenings were Garcia's favorite part of the day as he got to relax and enjoy time with Lucy.

As he hopped up the stairs of their house enthusiastically, he heard Lucy's soft voice speaking to their pup, Walter. Garcia huffed out a laugh as it was not the first time he had caught her conspiring with young dog. Last week, Garcia had walked in on Lucy dancing with Walter, the dog's eyes filled with adoration as he stared up at Lucy.

"Keep it cool and casual, Walter," Lucy murmured. Garcia hesitated in the doorway for a moment. "You're right, buddy, I need to pull it together," Lucy huffed out.

Garcia grinned and stepped through the doorway. Lucy quickly ceased her efforts to fold an already folded blanket and grinned at him, Walter at her side.

"Hi," Lucy said.

"Hi," Garcia responded slowly as he removed his hat and set it on the table nearby. He studied her stiff posture and overly enthusiastic smile. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Mhmmmm," Lucy hummed her reply and took a few blind steps backwards toward the nearby kitchen table. Garcia's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You sure? You're acting a little strange," he countered. Lucy reached for something on the table and pulled it behind her back abruptly. Garcia quirked a smile and stepped closer to her. "Stranger than normal, I mean," he teased as he leaned to the side in an attempt to peek behind her back.

"Hey! You better watch it, pal," Lucy said as she swatted his arm with a chuckle. Garcia's smile only widened.

He watched as hesitation briefly flickered across Lucy's face. She tilted her head up to meet his gaze and her eyes softened warmly. Lucy quickly moved her hands from behind her back and shoved a brown parcel into his hands with a bite of her lip. Garcia glanced down at it in confusion and surprise.

"It's a gift," Lucy supplied, her eyes now bright with excitement as she watched him carefully. Garcia felt his own excitement bubble in his chest, feeding off of her emotion.

"What's the occasion?" Garcia asked, his eyes bright.

"Does a woman need an excuse to spoil her husband?" Lucy countered with feigned insult. "It's just a little something I made...no big deal," Lucy added nonchalantly.

You made this?" he asked, lifting the parcel slightly. Lucy nodded with a sheepish smile and his excitement doubled. In his mind, anything Lucy had taken time to make for him would be perfect. There was a dramatic pause.

"What're you waiting for? Open it!" Lucy laughed. "Unless you don't want it?" she teased, reaching for the parcel. Garcia swatted her hands away.

"No, no, no, this is my present...paws off," he grinned and then slowly tore the brown paper surrounding the gift.

Garcia felt a sudden tug on his heart as his eyes landed on burgundy fabric. His eyes widened slightly and his smile brightened a few watts as he lifted a burgundy turtleneck from the paper.

The clear time and effort Lucy had put into making it for him made his heart ache with love and affection.

Garcia looked up from his gift and was met with Lucy's eager eyes awaiting his reaction. As proper words escaped him, Garcia quickly wrapped his arms around Lucy and lifted her off of the ground in a spin.

"I take it you like it?" Lucy laughed as he set her back on her feet a moment later.

"Like it? Lucy, I love it...it's perfect," he praised and her face lit up proudly.

"Well, it's not exactly in style yet, but I consider you a trendsetter," she said with a cheeky grin as her hands brushed up his chest.

"I'll be the envy of the town," Garcia smiled down at her.

"You know...you should try it on to make sure it fits properly," Lucy started, her eyes bright with mischief. "As the creator of this turtleneck, I understand all of its angles and features," she added. Garcia hummed in agreement.

"Turtlenecks can be notoriously difficult to handle alone," Garcia agreed with a forced seriousness. Lucy nodded knowingly.

"So, I think it would be best if I assisted you in this endeavor," Lucy supplied, her lips fighting to hold back her smile. Garcia allowed a chuckle to rumble through his chest as he grabbed Lucy's hand.

"I couldn't agree more," he murmured and gently tugged her towards their bedroom. Garcia stretched out his leg to block Walter's path as he attempted to follow them. "It's okay, buddy, the two of us will be able to handle this turtleneck on our own," Garcia quipped. Lucy's laughter echoed loudly as he closed the door on a very confused Walter.


End file.
